Love or Revenge
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Traducción de Love or Revenge de Esmerada007. Klaus es traicionado cuando Tyler rompe el vínculo de todos los híbridos. Sabiendo esto, Klaus decide vengarse de Tyler. Durante este proceso decide llevarse a Caroline y hacerla suya para toda la eternidad. No Silas (POV cambia).


**Spoilers: **Temporada 4 después del episodio 9

**Rating: **M

**Sumario: **Klaus consigue su venganza sobre Tyler por haber roto el vínculo de sus Híbridos. ¿Tendrá éxito o Caroline podrá detenerlo? O será demasiado tarde y ella caerá también en la oscuridad

Klaus estaba de pie fuera. Su ropa arruinada por la sangre. Parecía Jack el destripador que había masacrado a la gente del pueblo. Pero lo peor de todo eso era que había matado a sus propios híbridos. A todos ellos y todo era por culpa de Tyler.

Ahora mismo tenía mucha rabia dentro, quería matar a todo el pueblo. Estaba tentado a ir a buscar a Tyler y arrancarle el corazón, pero era mucho mejor hacerle daño a la gente que amaba. Tenía un plan mucho mejor.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Eso fue cuando la encontró.

La madre de Tyler estaba sentada ella sola fuera en un banco. Él sonrió era la venganza perfecta.

Después de ahogar a la pobre madre de Tyler. Él dio un paseo y estaba determinado a hacer pagar a cualquiera que hubiese estado involucrado en esa traición.

_**LOR**_

Stefan arrojó la silla contra la pared. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Elena se acostó con Damon. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Caroline. Estaba tan cabreado que podría matar a Damon.

Los ojos de Caroline se movieron rápidamente ante el toque en la puerta. "¿Quién podría venir tan tarde?"

Stefan fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se paró al ver quien estaba enfrente de él. Klaus estaba de pie delante de él, ¿sin ninguna emoción en los ojos? Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo… creo que es al revés, amigo." Klaus entró cerrando la puerta.

Caroline lo fulminó. Sus manos y su ropa estaban cubiertas de sangre. "Klaus… ¿Qué hiciste?" ella estaba de pie congelada, y con miedo de que hubiese descubierto lo que hizo Tyler. ¿Por qué sino estaría cubierto de sangre?

"¿Lo sabias verdad?" Klaus le siseó.

"¿Saber qué?" Caroline se puso de pie en su lugar.

"Que Tyler estaba intentado hacer una revolución contra mí. Puso a mis híbridos en mi contra."

El rostro de Caroline palideció. "¿Qué hiciste?" Caroline le estaba gritando ahora. Rezaba para que no hubiese matado a Tyler.

"Los maté a todos. Cada uno de los híbridos que creé… les he arrancado el corazón."

"NO." Caroline se retiró con lágrimas amenazando con caer por su mejilla. Fue hacia él para para poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello pero Stefan agarró su brazo, impidiendo que hiciese algo que podría lamentar.

"Ahora, amor. No hay ninguna razón para llorar o enfadarse. Aún no he matado a Tyler. No he decidido si esa sería la mejor opción. Pero otra vez, creo que tengo el presentimiento de que me encontrará pronto."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Stefan, soltando a Caroline.

"Ahora, Stefan. Deberías conocerme ya. Si de verdad quisiese hacer sufrir a alguien, no lo mataría." Klaus dijo con una sonrisa.

Stefan sabía lo que había hecho. "¿Por qué? Ella era solo una inocente espectadora."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Caroline.

"¿Mataste a la madre de Tyler, verdad?" dijo Stefan.

"Su muerte fue rápida. No sintió nada." Klaus dijo volviendo la cara.

Los ojos de Caroline ardían. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cogió la estaca del bolsillo de su bolso y saltó hacia Klaus mientras caían al suelo. Encajó la estaca en su corazón mientras caían al suelo.

Klaus jadeó y la empujó hacia un lado. Siseó mientras se sacaba la estaca. "Eso fue un gran error cariño."

Stefan se tensó para luchar. Caroline era su amiga y estaría condenado si dejaba que Klaus le hiciese daño.

Stefan saltó y aterrizó detrás de él. Cogió su cuello. Caroline apuñaló a Klaus con un lápiz. Klaus gruñó y arrojó a Stefan contra la dura pared, golpeándolo contra el suelo. Klaus agarró el brazo de Caroline y tiró del lápiz para sacarlo de su pecho. "Sabía que estabas involucrada con la pequeña trama de Tyler y afortunadamente para ti… no te mataré. Tengo mejores planes para ti."

Caroline se estremeció cuando la cogió del cuello y la empujó contra la pared. La miró a los ojos. Un segundo después sus ojos se dilataron. Caroline se encogió. "¿Ayudaste a Tyler a romper el vínculo de mis hibrido?"

"Si, lo siento." Caroline dijo.

Klaus gruñó, pero soltó le soltó el cuello. "Quiero que te sientes en el sofá y no te muevas del sitio." Sus ojos se dilataron otra vez y Caroline sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. La soltó y Caroline hizo lo que le pidió.

Klaus se giró para ver a Stefan estrellado contra la pared. "Suficiente Stefan." Klaus lo empujó y Stefan cayó al suelo. Rápidamente Klaus estaba sobre él. Lo clavó contra el suelo. Sus ojos amarillos y los colmillos fuera.

"Si vas a matarme hazlo ya." Stefan escupió enfadado.

"No, eres mucho más útil que eso. ¿Estabas involucrado en la pequeña trama de Tyler?" los ojos de Klaus se dilataron.

"No," dijo Stefan.

"¿Había alguien más involucrado en esto que tú sepas?" preguntó Klaus.

"No," dijo Stefan.

"Bien," Klaus mordió su muñeca y la forzó en la boca de Stefan.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Caroline.

"Es solo una prueba… una teoría en realidad." Klaus retiró su muñeca y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Antes de que Stefan pudiese decir algo, sintió algo frio y duro entrar en su pecho. La daga de roble blanco fue incrustada en el pecho de Stefan. Empezó a perder la sensación de su cuerpo y su mente. "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

"No te preocupes Destripador. No te matará, pero al menos ahora sabes cómo se siente. La venganza es una perra." Klaus se puso de pie y cogió a Caroline del brazo. "Vamos cielo. Tengo grandes planes para ti."

Stefan forcejeó para moverse pero no podía. Vio como Klaus se llevaba a su mejor amiga con él. Si sobrevivía a eso, se aseguraría de que Klaus pagase.

_**LOR**_

Tyler llegó fuera por el parque. Estaba oscuro y buscaba a su madre. Estaba tan asustado de que Klaus lo encontrase, pero tenía que encontrar a su madre y a Caroline. Necesitaba sacar a los que amaba del pueblo y rápido. Si encontraba a Hayley otra vez, la mataría.

Caminó por las calles desiertas. Estaba tan decidido en salvar a sus híbridos que olvido por completo a su madre. Caminó hacia el centro y miró a su alrededor. "¿Mamá?" ¿Dónde está?

Tyler siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la fuente. Miró alrededor y vio algo. Se acercó y el color familiar de un vestido alcanzó a sus ojos. Se movió rápido hacia donde la persona estaba estirada con la cara en el agua. Su corazón se aceleró mientras se apresuraba a sacar a su madre.

Le dio la vuelta en sus brazos. "Mamá." Estaba fría. Lo podía sentir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel pálida y no había ningún latido. La sujetaba esperando escuchar su latido una vez más, pero no había nada.

"No, no, NO." gritó cayendo de rodillas mientras sostenía a su madre. "Por favor despierta. Por favor despierta."

Lloró más fuerte. Era el último padre que le quedaba y ahora se había ido. No tenía a nadie, excepto a Caroline.

Esto era culpa de Klaus. Sabía que fue él.

Lo mataría incluso si era la última cosa de su mente.

_**LOR**_

Damon y Elena estaban volviendo a casa cuando olieron a sangre. No era familiar pero estaba ahí. "Huelo a sangre," dijo Elena.

"Híbrido." Damon siseó mientras caminaba a hacia la puerta de su casa. Llegó a la puerta pero se detuvo y miró la sangre en el pomo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no iba a estar contento con la visión. Pateó la puerta y entró.

"Oh dios," Elena corrió hacia el cuerpo estirado en el suelo. "Stefan." Suavemente tomó su cabeza y colocó su mano en la cara de él. Se veía como cuando a Elijah le clavaron la daga. Pero Stefan no era un Original.

Damon fue hasta su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró hacia abajo notando la daga clavada en el pecho de Stefan. Se agachó y cogió la daga. "Klaus," siseó. "Él hizo esto."

"Pero, por qué haría esto. Pensaba que había acabado con lo de intentar matarnos. Stefan no puede estar muerto. Solo un Original puede morir al clavarle una daga." Elena lloró mientras acariciaba el pelo de Stefan.

"No se está descomponiendo como un vampiro normal," dijo Damon.

Elena cogió la daga y la sacó.

"Elena, ¿Cómo sabes que no lo matará?" dijo Damon.

"No puedo dejarle la daga, Damon. Podría morir si se la dejamos," dijo Elena dejando la daga en el suelo.

Damon vio asombrado como la piel gris de Stefan empezaba a parecer normal otra vez. Cuando Stefan abrió los ojos Damon estaba aliviado.

"Gracias a Dios, ¿estás bien?" dijo Elena, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Stefan.

"Pensábamos que estabas muerto."

Los ojos de Stefan se posaron en Damon. Gruñó. "Estoy sorprendido de que te importe," Stefan se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente.

Elena cogió su mano. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Klaus, eso es lo que ha pasado. Irrumpió en mi casa todo ensangrentado y se llevó a Caroline." dijo Stefan.

"¿Por qué se llevaría a Caroline?" dijo Elena.

"Quiere vengarse de Tyler por romper el vínculo de sus híbridos. Caroline estaba ayudando a Tyler y Klaus está obsesionado con Caroline."

"¿Tyler hizo que?" dijo Damon.

"Todos los híbridos de Klaus eran libres hasta que Klaus los mató a todos ellos excepto a Tyler." Stefan dijo.

"Oh dios mío. No creerás que le hará daño a Caroline, ¿verdad?" dijo Elena.

"No, pero mató a la madre de Tyler. Sé que lo hizo." Dijo Stefan. "Tyler estaría yendo hacia una trampa mortal."

"Mierda. Si hubiera sabido que Tyler era tan tonto lo habría enviado hacía tiempo a Klaus," bromeó Damon.

"Damon, cállate."

"¿Qué? Lo es. ¿De verdad creía que podía engañar a Klaus? Es el vampiro más terrible que realmente… me ha vencido," dijo Damon.

"Necesitamos encontrar a Caroline," dijo Elena caminando hacia la puerta, pero Damon la detuvo.

"¿Tú no vas a ningún sitio?" dijo Damon.

"Ya no soy ninguna damisela en apuros, Damon. Soy un vampiro y puedo cuidarme sola." Elena dijo.

Stefan los miró a los dos. "No tenemos tiempo para esto."

"¿Cómo sobreviviste a la daga?" preguntó Damon.

"Antes de que Klaus me la clavase, me obligo a beber su sangre. Quizás su sangre ha hecho algo para paralizarme," dijo Stefan. "Quería que supiese lo que es sentir estar muero."

"Antes de que pudiesen irse, la puerta se abrió haciendo que Elena saltase. Se giró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Tyler."

Tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mató a mi madre. Él… ese bastardo necesita pagar. No podemos dejar que se vaya con esto," dijo Tyler con furia en sus ojos.

"Buena suerte con eso perro. Con tu resistencia casi haces que maten a mi hermano," espetó Damon.

Tyler gruñó moviéndose hacia delante, pero Elena lo paró. "No, tenemos que encontrar a Caroline."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Damon.

"Klaus la tiene."

_**LOR**_

Klaus estaba de pie en la ducha. Su ropa manchada de sangre estaba en el cesto. Entró en su habitación y rápidamente se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal oscuros y una camiseta. Salió de su habitación y abrió la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya.

Caroline estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Unos ojos furiosos lo miraron.

"No hay ninguna razón para estar enfurruñada, amor. Tenemos un largo día por delante," dijo Klaus.

"¿Por qué? ¿Planeando matar a todos mis amigos?" espetó Caroline.

"No cariño. En realidad planeo hacer todo lo contrario."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Caroline.

"Si encuentro la cura entonces se volverán humanos. Problema resuelto para todo el mundo."

"¿Por qué querrías curarlos?" preguntó Caroline.

"Porque una vez que sean humanos, los convertiré otra vez y hará de su vida un infierno una vez más."

"Eres un bastardo." Espetó Caroline.

Klaus se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, técnicamente lo soy, pero…"

"No te hagas el listo conmigo gilipollas," dijo Caroline.

Klaus la cogió y tiró de ella hacia delante. "Somos vampiros. Nunca tuvimos una opción al convertirnos en lo que somos. Soy un original y soy el Alfa. Mi familia es la primera y nosotros solos creamos la raza de los vampiros. Sin nosotros estarías muerta ahora mismo. Deberías estar agradecida por eso. Solo yo tengo el derecho de tomar lo que quiero," dijo Klaus.

Caroline rodó sus ojos. "Lo que sea su alteza."

Klaus miró los ojos de Caroline y vio furia. Sonrió ante sus divertidas palabras. "Creo que esa es la razón por la que me gustas. Eres atractiva, despreocupada y encantadora."

"Quiero ir a casa." Caroline dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"No puedes ir a casa porque Tyler me ha traicionado. Mis híbridos, todos me traicionaron. Quiero verlos pagar. Lo quiero muerto."

"Si lo matas, nunca te perdonaré y nunca me detendré para buscar una manera de matarte," dijo Caroline.

"Oh no lo mataré. Pero estará indispuesto por un tiempo," dijo Klaus.

"¿Entonces por qué no me has matado?" preguntó Caroline.

"Porque me gustas y…"

"No me vengas con esa mierda del amor. Entiendo que te sintieras traicionado, pero no entiendo porque viniese con un alboroto sanguinario."

"Soy el hibrido original. Mis emociones están intensificadas como las tuyas. Creo en la lealtad."

"Si los hubiese tratado con respeto entonces hubieses tenido lealtad."

Klaus gruñó y cogió su brazo. "Suficiente de esto, amor. Tengo mejores ideas que eso. Planeo traer de vuelta a mi familia. No tengo híbridos. Elena es un vampiro y su sangre no me sirve."

"Que tiene que ver eso conmigo," dijo Caroline enfadada.

"Tú tienes que ver con todo esto," dijo Klaus, "Tengo una amiga. Es una bruja muy poderosa. Ella va ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero."

Caroline no estaba segura de si quería saberlo. "¿Qué es?"

"Va a ayudarme a hacer híbridos sin la sangre de Elena," Klaus sonrió, soltando su brazo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Vinculándome con mi alma gemela."

Caroline lo miró y después se rio de él. "¿Cómo puedes tener una alma gemela? No tienes sentimientos, solo odio."

"Eso es lo que piensas de mí," Klaus tomó su mandíbula y la miró a los ojos. "El amor es una debilidad, pero me gustas… desde el día en el que te conocí… supe que había algo especial en ti."

Caroline lo empujó. "Si crees que soy tu compañera entonces estás más loco de lo que pensaba. No te amo."

"Quizás aún no, pero lo harás." Dijo Klaus. "Una vez la bruja nos haya vinculado- no serás capaz de irte. Sentirás lo que yo siento y viceversa. Sabrás porque siento de la manera en que lo hago y no habrá nada para detenerlo."

"Eso no pasara nunca," espetó Caroline.

"Estoy seguro de que puedo persuadirte de otra manera."

Caroline intentó soltarse pero su agarre en ella era fuerte. "No."

"Ve a dormir Caroline."

Caroline maldijo mientras los ojos de Klaus se dilataban. La estaba obligando. Ahora lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando Damon la obligaba cuando era humana y ahora Klaus lo estaba haciendo. "No."

"Duerme." Klaus ordenó. Sonrió cuando cayó en sus brazos y sus ojos se cerraron. La levantó como a una novia y subió las escaleras. Entró en su habitación y estiro a Caroline en la cama. La tapó y se sentó a su lado.

Bajó las escaleras y cogió su teléfono.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo ahora.

_**LOR**_

Los ojos de Rebekah se abrieron mucho cuando se despertó. Jadeó para respirar y se giró cuando escuchó un ruido.

"Oh dios mío!" dijo April.

Rebekah se puso de pie y miró ferozmente a April. "¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

"Escuché a Caroline hablar sobre que estabas en un ataúd. Pensé que estaba loca pero, ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Rebekah se apartó del ataúd y dio un paso hacia delante. Miró hacia la matanza alrededor de la chica. No tenía ninguna duda que era obra de Klaus. "Veo que mi hermano ha vuelto a aterrorizar al pueblo. ¿Cuánto sabes?"

"¿Cómo es que estas viva? ¿Tenías cuchillos en el pecho?"

Rebekah la obligaría pero quería que April fuese su amiga. "No soy humana."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó April.

"Soy un… vampiro."

"¿Qué?" preguntó April.

"No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. Los vampiros son reales. Muchas personas de Mystic Falls son vampiros y hay hombres lobo e híbridos. Debes tener cuidado con quien te juntas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque los vampiros beben sangre. Algunos intentaran matarte."

El rostro de April palideció. No estaba segura de sí creer eso. "¿Cómo se si esto es real?"

Rebekah sonrió. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus ojos estaban plagados de venas negras y sus colmillos emergieron de sus dientes. "Por favor, no tengas miedo."

"Oh dios," April la miró y no supo que pensar.

_**LOR**_

Un coche oscuro se detuvo en el bosque más o menos una milla cerca de la mansión de los Mikaelson.

"Necesitamos un plan, idiota," dijo Damon sentado en el coche.

Stefan giró la llave de contacto y fulminó a su hermano.

"No, ese bastardo pagará por lo que ha hecho," dijo Tyler.

"No puedes hacer eso, nos matará a todos!" dijo Elena.

"Francamente, no me importa. No me queda nada. Todos los que conozco se han ido. Mi padre, mi madre, no tengo a nadie!" dijo Tyler, abriendo la puerta del coche.

"Nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a Caroline," dijo Elena, saliendo del coche.

Tyler se detuvo cuando un coche paró. Bonnie y Jeremy salieron del coche. Bonnie cogió su mano mientras Jeremy daba un paso hacia delante. "Estamos aquí para detener a Klaus. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

Jeremy fulminó a Damon y a Stefan con repulsión. Miró a Bonnie. "Eso está bien por mí," dijo Jeremy.

Bonnie caminó hacia ellos. "Estamos aquí para ayudar," dijo Bonnie. "Si no podemos detener a Klaus cogemos a Caroline y corremos," dijo Bonnie.

"Ha, yo no corro bruja," dijo Damon.

"Damon deja de ser estúpido. Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que intentaste matar a Klaus o la vez que Kol te rompió la espalda."

"Yah, yah pero aún estoy vivo-muerto," dijo Damon.

Elena suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. "Quizás Stefan y Damon deberían esperar fuera."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? De ninguna manera vas ir tú sola," dijo Damon.

"No voy a ir sola, Bonnie, Jeremy y yo iremos. No me hará daño porque soy la doppelganger," dijo Elena.

"No creo que sea buena idea," dijo Bonnie.

"No me importa en lo que estéis de acuerdo. Yo voy," dijo Tyler yéndose.

"Tyler," dijo Elena.

"Déjalo ir. Va a conseguir que lo maten de todas formas." Dijo Damon. "Estoy de acuerdo con la bruja. Tú te quedas mientras Stefan y yo intentamos distraer a Klaus."

Elena lo ignoró siguió a Tyler.

"Elena," Stefan la siguió rápidamente.

Klaus estaba en la sala de estar cuando escuchó a alguien patear la puerta abierta. Sonrió.

Era hora del show.

"Klaus," gritó Tyler entrando en la sala de estar.

"Que bien que por fin hayas venido a tu sentencia de muerte," Klaus se puso de pie.

"Mataste a mi madre, bastardo."

"Era ella o tú y si te mataba Caroline nunca me perdonaría," dijo Klaus.

"¿Qué te importa lo que diga Caroline?" dijo Tyler.

"Porque Caroline es mi compañera," dijo Klaus.

"¿Qué?" Elena entró fulminando a Klaus como si estuviese chiflado. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Caroline nunca será tu compañera," gruñó Tyler.

"Realmente no es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Klaus mirando a Elena.

"He venido para llevar de vuelta a mi amiga en una pieza. No necesitamos más muertes," dijo Elena.

"Lo siento, pero Caroline está dormida y no necesita que la molesten," dijo Klaus.

Tyler le gruñó. "Si la tocas, te…

"O que, Tyler…

Tyler se abalanzó sobre él. Klaus lo esquivó y golpeó a Tyler enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación haciendo que se golpease contra el suelo.

Klaus se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Elena estaba detrás de él. ¿Dónde había ido? Dio un paso hacia delante y algo lo apuñalo en la espalda. Jadeó y se giró para encontrar a Elena fulminándolo con la mirada. Se sacó el trozo de madera y la cogió del brazo. "Te estas convirtiendo en una molestia doppelganger."

"Entonces, suelta a Caroline y me iré." Espetó Elena.

"No, tengo una idea mejor," Klaus la tiró hacia un lado mientras un par de manos la cogían del brazo.

"Creo que me gusta más como vampiro, hermano."

Elena jadeó. Conocía esa voz arrogante. Fue forzada a girarse. "Kol."

"Hola, querida… me recuerdas," dijo Kol.

"Kol, deja de comértela con los ojos y métela en el calabozo." Dijo Klaus.

Kol rodó los ojos.

Elena forcejeó para soltarse mientras Kol la arrastraba hacia delante. Casi se cae hacia atrás cuando algo chocó contra Kol.

Kol se levantó y gruñó. "Oh, eres tú."

Damon gruñó. "No vuelvas a tocarla nunca más."

Kol sonrió entre dientes.

Elena vio como Kol cogía a Damon y lo lanzaba hasta la cocina.

"Damon," Elena corrió.

Bonnie y Jeremy entraron corriendo a la sala de estar. Era un caos. Sillas y mesas estaban contra la pared. Cuadros tirados por el suelo.

Stefan subió las escalaras cuando Klaus lo llevó a la sala de estar otra vez.

"Eso no es una buena idea, amigo," dijo Klaus partiéndole el cuello a Stefan. Klaus corrió hacia la cocina justo cuando Kol le partió el cuello a Damon cayendo al suelo.

"Porque no puedo matarlo y ya está." Kol se quejó.

"No, llévalo al calabozo." Dijo Klaus cogiendo a Elena y llevándola también.

"Suéltame," dijo Elena enfadada.

"Perdiste ese privilegio, cariño," dijo Klaus.

"Klaus," Bonnie apareció delante de él. Sus ojos estaban oscuros. Klaus la alcanzó y la cogió del cuello. "Para," siseó Klaus mientras su cabeza palpitaba.

"No hasta que no sueltes a Caroline," dijo Bonnie, jadeando por aire.

"Detente Klaus." Elena gritó.

"Detente o te mataré," dijo Klaus.

"Por favor, no la mates Klaus." Dijo Elena.

Klaus dejó a Bonnie cuando algo la estampó contra la pared. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Jeremy de repente, clavándolo contra el suelo cogiéndolo del cuello. No había remordimiento en sus ojos. Sabía que era solo un cazador ahora. Klaus lo apartó pero lo volvió a empujar contra el suelo otra vez. Jeremy sujetaba un largo cuchillo cerca de su cuello.

Elena corrió hacia Bonnie para ayudarla a levantarse.

Jeremy era fuerte, pero no suficientemente fuerte. Klaus lo apartó hacia un lado mientras alguien envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Jeremy intentó apartarlo pero el que lo estaba sujetando era más fuerte. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que había oscuridad.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho mientras se giraba para ver a su hermano. "Es bueno verte otra vez Elijah."

Elijah dejó a Jeremy en el suelo. "Lo siento Elena. Debería estar bien cuando despierte."

Elena se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Elijah. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ayudando a mi hermano," Elijah se quedó en el centro mientras veía a Tyler levantarse.

Tyler estaba de pie y sus huesos se estaban rompiendo. Klaus estaba de pie y lo miró. "No haría eso si fuese tú."

Tyler aulló y entonces se lanzó hacia él. Klaus saltó hacia él y los dos lucharon. Klaus se transformó rápidamente y Elena estaba asombrada de la rapidez con la que se había transformado. Sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo.

Bonnie vio a los dos hombres lobo luchar y morderse el uno al otro. Tyler tenía sangre y heridas. "Chicos, parad por favor!" chilló Elena.

El lobo gris se giró hacia ella. Tyler estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse.

Elijah se apresuró y le partió el cuello al lobo. El lobo gris le gruñó.

"No me gruñas. Estoy cansado de esto y quiero que esta locura se acabe." Dijo Elijah, cogiendo una toalla.

El lobo gris se transformó y apareció en forma humana sin ropa.

Elena y Bonnie volvieron los ojos mientras Klaus salió corriendo de la habitación.

Elena cogió la mano de Bonnie. Corrió fuera de la habitación pero fue empujada de vuelta a la habitación.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"¿Rebekah?" Elena frunció el ceño.

"Buenas noches," Elena cayó al suelo.

Bonnie gritó. "¿Elena?" Se puso de pie y levantó la mano provocando que Rebekah chocara contra la pared.

Se movió hacia adelante para acabar con ella cuando alguien cogió su mano. La hizo girarse. "Ahora, eso no fue amable cariño." Los ojos de Kol se dilataron. "Creo que deberías quedarte, no decir ninguna palabra y venir conmigo tranquilamente."

Elijah ayudo a su hermana Rebekah mientras Klaus bajaba los escalones totalmente vestido. "Mete a todo el mundo en el calabozo y asegúrate de que no se escapan." Dijo Klaus. "Y no pienses en hacernos daño Señorita Bennett, Kol."

"No soñaría con hacerle daño a la famosa bruja." Kol sonrió entre dientes arrastrándola.

Bonnie lo siguió enfadada, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Klaus estaba delante de ella. "Cuando estas con tus amigos no puedes usar tu magia. Si te hace sentir mejor, Caroline está bien y nunca la dañaría," dijo Klaus.

"Todavía no confió en ti," espetó Bonnie.

"Eventualmente, vas a tener que confiar en mí," dijo Klaus. Vio como Kol se la llevaba.

"Ahora necesito arreglar mi maldita habitación." Klaus gruñó.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar la ayuda de alguien," dijo Elijah poniéndose delante de Klaus. "Necesitamos hablar."

Rebekah caminó hacia ellos. "Todos necesitamos hablar."

Hacedme saber que os parecido!


End file.
